


Colors

by Holdt



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Angst, Closed Captioned, Fanvids, M/M, Subtitles, SuperBat, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: I have complex feelings about the DCEU. For now, have some angsty SuperBat.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from writing to stay fresh in SVP.
> 
> Mulling over duality in the DCEU.
> 
> *5/3/2018 - Closed Captioned

[Colors (DCEU) [Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent]](https://vimeo.com/229807941) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on Vimeo.

 

 **password** : hope


End file.
